Aveux
by Elie morgane-NaNa
Summary: Après une énième dispute, Hermione décide d'écrire une lettre à Ron, pour lui avouer ses sentiments.
1. Default Chapter

Il fallait que cela cesse ! C'était la dispute de trop, elle l'aimait trop, il fallait qu'elle lui avoue tout, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça. Hermione essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues d'un geste rageur, puis commença à écrire sur son parchemin :

Cher Ron,

Il serait plus courageux de te dire en face ce que je m'apprête à t'écrire dans cette lettre. Malheureusement, je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Dès que je me décide à le faire, et que je me retrouve devant toi, je perds tous mes moyens ! Et cela finit toujours en disputes et piques cinglantes à mon grand désespoir (Ou bonheur ?). Tous les livres que j'ai pu lire ne m'ont pas enseigné l'art de déclarer les sentiments…

Mais tout ça a trop duré… trois années que mes sentiments s'intensifient, trois années à les réprimer, je n'en peux plus… je ne tiens plus ! Je veux que tu saches ce que j'endure…être à tes côtés, sans pouvoir te toucher, te serrer… je rêve de former un tout avec toi.

Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que j'attends ce jour…plus on attend, plus c'est dur d'avouer ses sentiments. Tu as volé mon cœur…en échange, je veux ton âme. Tes regards me rendent plus forte, la chaleur de ta voix me réconforte. Quand je suis avec toi, je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai plus peur. Juste un regard, une attention de toi m'emplit de bonheur, me donne une lueur d'espoir pour l'avenir.

Un sentiment d'amour intense m'envahit lorsque je pense à toi, je ne contrôle plus aucun sens, lorsque je suis près de toi. Sans toi, je n'ai plus d'éclat, plus de joie. J'aimerais me blottir dans tes bras, m'abandonner contre toi.

Je voulais seulement te dire que je t'aime.

Parfois, j'imagine tout ce qu'on ne sera peut être pas…mais il me suffit de me représenter ton visage, pour que le sourire, le courage me reviennent. Tu es mon amour, ma lumière, ma chance, ma force, ma douleur à jamais, mon amour est éternel.

Mon ange… comme je t'aime, je préfère mourir plutôt que de vivre sans toi, j'ai si peur pour toi…

Je n'ai pas su te dire je t'aime quand il le fallait, à présent je le fais.

Si jamais la vie nous sépare, au jour du grand combat, sache que je serais, pour l'éternité à toi…ce jour là, je serais courageuse pour toi…pour nous.

Hermione.

NaNa : C'est très court, je l'ai fais vite en cours ce matin, soyez indulgent !


	2. 2ième partie Ron

GGGRRR !!! Encore une dispute !!! Ca ne peut plus durer !!! Je ne peux plus le supporter ! Si seulement elle savait combien je l'aime…pensa Ronald Weasley, tandis qu'il remontait à la salle commune. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Mais quoi… ? Une lettre ? Lui avouer ses sentiments en face. A force de se creuser les méninges pour trouver une solution, il en avait le tournis ! Avant de prendre une décision et de commencer toutes choses, il décida de monter au dortoir et de se reposer. Oh oui ! Il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer !!! Après une confrontation avec Miss Granger, vous étiez forcément éreinté !!! Pensa Ron, amusé. Arrivé à sa chambre, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Un léger froissement le fit sursauter. Il se releva rapidement et pu voir la raison de ce bruit, quelqu'un avait déposé une lettre sur son lit. Elle lui était adressée. Il l'ouvrit avec frénésie, l'écriture ne lui était pas inconnue…Il commença sa lecture avec impatience…

_Cher Ron, _

_Il serait plus courageux de te dire en face ce que je m'apprête à t'écrire dans cette lettre. Malheureusement, je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Dès que je me décide à le faire, et que je me retrouve devant toi, je perds tous mes moyens ! Et cela finit toujours en disputes et piques cinglantes à mon grand désespoir (Ou bonheur ?). Tous les livres que j'ai pu lire ne m'ont pas enseigné l'art de déclarer les sentiments…_

_Mais tout ça a trop duré… trois années que mes sentiments s'intensifient, trois années à les réprimer, je n'en peux plus… je ne tiens plus ! Je veux que tu saches ce que j'endure…être à tes côtés, sans pouvoir te toucher, te serrer… je rêve de former un tout avec toi._

_Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que j'attends ce jour…plus on attend, plus c'est dur d'avouer ses sentiments. Tu as volé mon cœur…en échange, je veux ton âme. Tes regards me rendent plus forte, la chaleur de ta voix me réconforte. Quand je suis avec toi, je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai plus peur. Juste un regard, une attention de toi m'emplit de bonheur, me donne une lueur d'espoir pour l'avenir._

_Un sentiment d'amour intense m'envahit lorsque je pense à toi, je ne contrôle plus aucun sens, lorsque je suis près de toi. Sans toi, je n'ai plus d'éclat, plus de joie. J'aimerais me blottir dans tes bras, m'abandonner contre toi._

_Je voulais seulement te dire que je t'aime. _

_Parfois, j'imagine tout ce qu'on ne sera peut être pas…mais il me suffit de me représenter ton visage, pour que le sourire, le courage me reviennent. Tu es mon amour, ma lumière, ma chance, ma force, ma douleur à jamais, mon amour est éternel._

_Mon ange… comme je t'aime, je préfère mourir plutôt que de vivre sans toi, j'ai si peur pour toi…_

_Je n'ai pas su te dire je t'aime quand il le fallait, à présent je le fais._

_Si jamais la vie nous sépare, au jour du grand combat, sache que je serais, pour l'éternité à toi…ce jour là, je serais courageuse pour toi…pour nous._

_Hermione._

Il ne pouvait pas le croire…elle l'aimait aussi fort que lui l'aimait ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai !!! C'est un sourire béat aux lèvres et les yeux dans le vague que Harry le trouva.

- Hum…Ron, ça va ? Demanda Harry mi-amusé, mi-inquiet.

Ron mit un temps à répondre.

- Oui…Répondit il dans un soupir.

- Tant mieux !

- Euh…je te laisse, j'ai quelque chose à faire ! A plus tard ! S'écria Ron, en reprenant ses esprits.

- Est-ce que c'est très important ? J'aimerais qu'on s'entraîne pour le match de demain !

- Désolé vieux !!! C'est extrêmement important !!!

- Eh bien !

Sans perdre de temps, Ron se précipita vers la sortie, manquant de trébucher.

- Ron…c'est important mais pas au point de te rompre le cou quand même ! S'exclama Harry.

Ron ne l'écouta pas, il continua sa course folle. Il fallait qu'il la voit au plus vite. Il la chercha, dans la grande salle, les salles de classe, la bibliothèque ! Elle n'y était pas ! Il sortit dans le grand parc, résigné. Arrivé prés du lac, l'espoir revint ! Elle était là, assise sous le vieux chêne, les cheveux noués sur sa nuque, le regard plongé dans un énorme ouvrage. Soudain, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et ses jambes à trembler, sans qu'il s'en explique. Soufflant un bon coup, il se dirigea vers elle.

- Hermione… ?

La jeune fille releva vivement la tête, et le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

- Ron…hum…tu… tu…

- J'ai lu ta lettre

- Ah…

Reprenant sa respiration (oui…il respirait plus le pov' !), il se baissa doucement vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Hermione…tu sais la première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai trouvé exaspérante…tu avais réponse à tout…et on ne peut pas dire que ça ai changé avec les années. J'avais beau te trouver exaspérante, énervante, je te trouvais aussi adorable, irrésistible…Oh ma chérie, j'ai tellement lutté moi aussi, tellement lutté pour ignorer ces sentiments ! Mais je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il était impossible pour moi de continuer comme ça, impossible de ne pas t'aimer, impossible de te refuser la moindre chose ! Je n'osais pas t'avouer mes sentiments…je me contentais de t'aimais de loin, persuadé que tu n'éprouvais que de l'amitié à mon égard. Si tu savais comme je t'admire, tu es si forte, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour toi! A chaque seconde, je crains qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…ce que je veux te dire c'est que…moi aussi je t'aime Hermione Granger…de tout mon être !

Pendant quelques secondes, qui parurent une éternité, ils restèrent silencieux. Puis, Hermione s'approcha de Ron, l'enlaça et lui souffla :

- Je t'aime…

Ils restèrent un long moment, enlacés, sous ce vieux chêne.


End file.
